Tank Commander
|variant of/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |flavor text/GW = The Tank Commander is a distant cousin of the Soldier Zombie. He lost his tank but still has a HUGE cannon! |- |image/GW2 = Tank CommanderGW2.png |caption/GW2 = Tank Commander fires single, high-damage explosive rounds from his trusty Mega Cannon. |health/GW2 = 125 |weapon/GW2 = Mega Cannon |ammo/GW2 = 1 |damage/GW2 = Explosive |range/GW2 = Mid/Long |abilities/GW2 = |variant of/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare |flavor text/GW2 = The Tank Commander is a distant cousin of the Soldier Zombie. He lost his tank but still has a HUGE cannon! }} Tank Commander is a Super Rare variant (Rare in Garden Warfare 2) of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Tank Commander is a distant cousin of the Soldier Zombie. He lost his tank but still has a HUGE cannon! In-game description Tank Commander fires single, high-damage explosive rounds from his trusty Mega Cannon. AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon The primary weapon of Tank Commander is the Mega Cannon. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The close and middle range damage per hit base and critical is 70. *The max DPS at close and middle range is 41.2. *The long range damage per hit base and critical is 45. *The max DPS at long range is 26.5. *The weapon deals 20 splash damage at all ranges. *The ammo in a clip is 1. *The reload time is 1.0 second (roughly). *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities |-| GW1 = |-| GW2 = Weapon upgrades Advanced Reloading Lever Advanced Zomboss Reload Lever results in slightly faster reload times. Reload Enhancing Reloader A large metal thing that enhances the reload speed of the reloader. It must reload faster! Super Heated Sabot Rounds Super Heated Sabot Rounds offer a damage increase but create a poor acronym. S.H.S.R. Strategies As Think of this zombie as a mobile artillery piece. The Tank Commander can work as a long range artillery gunner that attacks the garden (and any plants around it) for far away using either its primary weapon or the ZPG (or its alternative, the Multi-Rocket). A useful strategy is to Rocket Jump up to a rooftop that is at a safe distance from the garden while still providing a good view over the surrounding area, then fire the Mega Cannon at any defending plants. When on the offensive, the Mega Cannon rewards accuracy since direct hits deal enough damage to vanquish a Chomper in three hits (unless it is an Armor Chomper) and any other plant in two direct hits. The slow rate of fire can however be troublesome. The Tank Commander is also good at destroying potted plants since two direct hits from the Mega Cannon should take down most potted plants (or if not, leave them severely damaged), alternatively, it can be used to vanquish Peashooters and Sunflowers using their Pea Gatling and Sunbeam abilities (though the ZPG is better for this task). The Mega Cannon is also good for clearing out Tallnut Battlements and Iron Maidens because of its immense damage. Clearing Potato Mines with the Mega Cannon is slow but effective since a single hit is often enough to destroy several of them (even from a distance) due to the splash damage. Note: Serving as a long-range artillery gunner by firing at plants from afar is more likely to yield assists rather than actual vanquishes, due to the Mega Cannon only firing one shot before needing to reload. If vanquishes are the main target, more offensive gameplay is recommended, preferably as another class. ZPG can help with vanquishes when using this class. With When playing along with a Tank Commander, you may have an advantage (if he is cooperative) since he is capable of providing long-range support by attacking plants from afar, allowing you to finish them off more easily. In addition, the Mega Cannon's splash radius allows the two of you to deal damage to two separate targets while having one of them receive damage from both of you, this is because if both plants are close enough, when one is hit by the Mega Cannon, the other plant will receive the Tank Commander's splash damage in addition to your damage. Against Try to avoid getting hit by his weapon because if you do, it will cause 75 damage (or sometimes even 90 damage) if it hits you directly, the Peashooter's Hyper can be useful for dodging most of the damage. If you are hit from long range, however, the damage dealt will not be as much of a threat. However, be careful of also ignoring ZPGs, as the Mega Cannon shots and the ZPG look similar in a way. You would know if it was Multi-Rocket though, because multiple rockets don't usually come from a group of Tank Commanders. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * July 2016 Patch * * * June 2017 Patch * * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Tank Commander GW1.png|Tank Commander in-game Tank.png|Stickerbook HD Tank Commander.png|HD Tank Commander 980x-1- (10).jpg|A Tank Commander shooting a Mega Cannon tank commander.jpg|A Tank Commander (left) with a Camo Ranger (right) - Note: Camo Ranger's hat is black rather than dark-green Advanced Reload Lever.png|The Rare "Advanced Reload Lever" weapon upgrade Reload Enhancing Reloader Upgrade Sticker.png|The Rare "Reload Enhancing Reloader" weapon upgrade Super Heated Sabot Rounds.png|The Super Rare "Super Heated Sabot Rounds" weapon upgrade Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Tank Commander GW2.png|Tank Commander in-game Trivia *The highest observed amount of damage that a single shot from the Mega Cannon can deal is 70. *He and Law Pea are currently the only characters that have two reload speed upgrades because for Tank Commander, it would be overpowering if his weapon had more ammo and for Law Pea, it would ruin his weapon name 'Six Shooter'. **However, in ''Garden Warfare 2, ''the Scuba Soldier and Commando Corn both have two reload upgrades. *He and the Scuba Soldier are the only Foot Soldiers that deal splash damage with their primary weapon. *His ZPG launcher on his back resembles the M4 tank turret instead of a rocket launcher. **In addition, he is one of the three Foot Soldier variants whose ZPG launcher is something else than an actual rocket launcher. The others are General Supremo (whose rocket launcher is a cannon) and Park Ranger (whose rocket launcher is a barbeque). **When a ZPG is fired, the turret will turn to point upward and fire before pointing back downward. *He is the only character without a semi-automatic or fully-automatic weapon, with his firing mechanism somewhat resembling bolt-action firearms. *He, Iron Citron and Captain Squawk are the only known characters with only one ammo. *His weapon is most likely based on a missile launcher rather than a cannon. *He, Centurion, Camo Ranger, and Scuba Soldier are the only Foot Soldier variants that do not utilize constant-fire weaponry. *If Infi-ammo is enabled in Crazy Settings in ''Garden Warfare 2, the Mega Cannon will fire continuously, upon tapping the trigger as many times as possible, making the Tank Commander overpowered in this case. *Holding the fire button when the Mega Cannon is fired will delay the reload. *He appears in Infinity Time as a boss. ru:Командир Танка fr:Tankiste Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants Category:Rare variants Category:Rare zombies